Visiting Friends
by XBrain130
Summary: {Set somewhere around "The Revenge of the Dreamed Hunter".} The Tsukumo family decides to make a trip in the Varian World. Here, Yuma and Kotori spend some times with their friends, and Yuko makes a new encounter. Meaning lots of Dueling! [Skyshipping/HolyIceshipping family fluff. Contains OCs by BOTH Vile.EXE & Durbe the Barian. Rated for implied themes.]


**Me: Hello folks! This is latest ZEXAL story. I was planning to make this the last, but then I realized I just had too many ideas to give up for this fandom!**

**Yuma and Kotori: *exasperated face* Yaaaaaaayyyyy...**

**Me: This is a special story, because it also includes a OC who makes a family for a certain couple who received quite spotlight in the last episodes!**

**Yuko: Yeah, new buddy!**

**Me: *smiles* Exactly! And now excuse me, but I must go somewhere! *puts a coat and a hat and runs away***

* * *

«Welcome.» said Nash as his imposing figure stood at the entrance of the Varian Royal Palace. Yuma smiled and run in front of him. «Hi Shark!» said the man as he fistbumped the alien. «Will you ever use any of my other names?» Nash wondered amused. «Nope!» joked Yuma grinning.

«So this is the Palace?» said a female voice. Yuma and Nash turned, seeing Kotori approaching, holding Yuko's hand. «So this is the Varian World?» she echoed with her little voice. The skin of Nash's face curved as if he was smiling, and bowed slightly. «Hello Kotori. You're always beautiful.» Kotori smiled slightly. «Thank of the compliment, Nash. Why you did?» Nash looked away. «Merag forced us to create a series of Royal Good Manners just for fun, and now I'm no longer even aware of when I follow them...» he grumbled, causing the three Tsukumos to chuckle and giggle. «Come on, I'll guide you inside.»

**. . .**

«Yuma!» Yuma had barely a few seconds after he entered into the throne room that he was assaulted by two his Varian buddies. «Girag! Alito!» The bulky alien lifted Yuma with a friendeadly hug. «Wow Yuma, you're getting tall!» he said. «Yeah, you've gained some centimeters since our last meeting!» observed Alito from his safe position. «And this means than now I'll look like a shorty near you!» he added with an upset voice. Yuma showed signs of suffocation, though in a comical way. «GI... RAG... TOO... TIGHT...» he managed to exhale, before the massive Varian let him go. Yuma panted a bit, then slapped their backs, grinning. «I'm happy to see you two!» He then looked around. «But where...»

JANJAAN!

Yuma suddenly fell forward as something heavy hit his back. «HI YUMA-KUN!» yelled a gray-haired winged being sitting on top of Yuma. His head lifted from the floor, his face forming a small smirk. «I knew Vector would have made me a prank...» he commented. After the four had a good laugh, Vector got off of Yuma and let him stand up. «Hey Yuma, what about a Duel between us?» asked the purple-eyed alien. Yuma smiled. Even though he had the body appearance of his ancient enemy, his eyes were like Rei's. The first Rei. It kinda confused him. «Hey! I was about to ask him the same!» yelled Alito and Girag at the same time. Upon hearing their little chore, they started glaring at each other. «Wait, I have an idea!» The three Varians looked at the human. «Me and Vector vs. Alito and Girag!» said Yuma smiling. The three looked at each other. Then nodded and grinned. «It's on!»

Kotori and Yuko watched their dear with smiles. Then three other figure approached them: two taller ones, and one shorter, hiding behind the other two. «Hey Kotori!» said Merag. The woman turned. «Merag! Durbe!» The two Varians smiled. «Seems like Yuma already got into a Duel after not even three minutes.» observed the pupil-less alien. Kotori smiled too. «Yeah, just like always.» Yuko was silently looking at them with her curious golden eyes.

Something shifted behind Merag's skirt, and she looked at it. «It's alright. You can come out.» she said gently. A small head peeks out of the female Varian dress. Merag grabs a tiny hand and pulls it out, making the being walk in front of her.

It was a young she. She looked a lot like Merag, but she was only a bit taller than Yuko. She had Durbe's big grey eyes and short hair that resembled cat ears, thought the latter was ocean blue, and had two chin-length spikes pointing downward, like Merag. Also similar to Merag's was her light-colored skin, though the marks were wisteria-colored. A small tiara with a tiny pink stone covered her hairline, and she wore two azure shoulder pads and a knee-length skirt.

Both her and Yuko studied each other with their eyes as a yell of «DUEL!» was heard in the background, along something about the Varian's Chaos Draw being banned. The human child then offered her hand to the Varian child. «Hi, I'm Yuko!» she said. Hesitantly, then with more confidence, the young being grabbed the held hand. «Hi. My name is Polari.» she replied.

«How cute!» said Kotori smiling widely, along Merag and Durbe, who were holding hands. «Why don't you two go to play together? Maybe Dueling?» proposed Kotori. The two girls nodded. «Durbe, could you go to watch over them?» asked Merag as she handed their daughter 3 cards. Durbe nodded, though he had a confused expression. «Okay, but you?» Merag walked besides Kotori. «I want to spend some women time with Kotori.» she said. «Do you feel the need of gossiping?» he asked. Merag rolled her eyes playfully. «Yes. So what?» Durbe turned and started heading towards the kids. «Uh, nothing.»

**. . .**

«Draw!» yelled Alito. His eye widened as he saw the card. «Very good! _Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One_, hatsudō!» The card glowed bright purple as Yuma and Vector flinched. «This card Ranks-Up an Over-Hundred Numbers from my Extra Deck, field, or Graveyard, and Special Summons a Chaos Xyz!» A azure portal opened behind the Varian boxer, an armored blue and yellow humanoid emerging. «Ore wa Extra Deck kara, _Numbers Hyakugo_ (105)_: Burning Knuckler - Ryūsei no _(_Meteor_)_ Cestus,_ Tokushu Shōkan!» recited Alito as a pink 105 flashed.

No.105 BK Ryusei no Cestus  
ATK 2500  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 0

Alito threw his arms upward. «Rank yon no _Cestus_ de overlay!» The monster turned into red energy, and entered into a spiraling vortex of cloud. «Ittai no monster de, overlay network o saikōchiki! Chaos Xyz Change!» A dark rainbow explosion unleashed from the vortex. «Koi, _Chaos Numbers Hyakugo_!» The same pink 105 flashed again, but time it emitted a misty light. A purple fireball descended on the field, then it dissipated, revealing a humanoid shape. The monster clenched its fists, causing the studs on the gauntlets to clink. Four wing-like appendices erect from the its torso, numerous sharp spikes clanking on the end of each. Two red eyes flashed on the wrestler mask-like face, and the monster swung his fists in the air, revealing its black suit with gold and purple armor pieces and reddish-pink energy patches. «_Burning Knuckler - Suisei no_ (_Comet_) _Caestus_!»

CNo.105 BK Suisei no Caestus  
ATK 2800  
RANK ✪✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

«This is not good.» said Vector. Yuma nodded as they looked up at the Chaos Number joining the huge lava-like hand with two long black horns, an orange 106 glimmering on the left one.

CNo.106 Yogansho Giant Hand Red  
ATK 2600  
RANK ✪✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

**. . .**

«My, seems like the situation is going bad for Yuma.» commented Merag as her and Kotori watched the Duels. «Nah. We'll win with some miracle card. Just like always.» replied the human woman with a small grin. It then turned into a smirk as she tapped her with her elbow. «So, tell me about your little Varian!» She smothered a giggle as Merag's cheeks assumed a curious shade of purple. «Wh-What?» she murmured. Kotori smiled eerily as she put an hand on Merag's shoulder. «Come on, it's been a while, and I want to know everything about you and Durbe...» Merag rolled her eyes. «Alright then!» she gave up, leaning on the crystal wall. «It all started in our past lives...»

**. . .**

Yuko slapped an Xyz Monster on her Duel Disk, which was a green-colored standard human model. «Xyz Shōkan!» A silver ovoid object materialized on the field, then shattered, revealing a monster similar to _Hope Roots_, though there were some differences: the eyes were human-like, a blue cape replaced the wings, exposed skin was visible on arms and legs, and instead of a long sword, it held a blade hilted to a magic staff. Also, it had no number. «_Jōshō Ōji_ (_Ascending Prince_) - _Future_!» The monster twirled the double weapon and let out an "Ha!", then three Overlay Units appeared around it.

Josho Oji Future  
ATK 2200  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 3

«Wow... cool monster!» commented Polari amazed. Her Duel Disk was blue and wave-shaped, with a few pink gems embed all over it. And behind her, the Chaos Numbers of her parents looked unmoved at the normal Xyz Monster.

CNo.102 Unholy Lightning - Noble Daemon  
ATK 2900  
RANK ✪✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

CNo.103 Shinsoreijo Ragna Infinity  
ATK 2800  
RANK ✪✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2

«It's a gift of my daddy!» said Yuko proudly. She then raised her arm. «_Future_ no kōka hatsudō! This card gains 100 ATK for every Xyz Summon performed in this Duel, except its own one!» The monster pointed upward the staff part of his weapon, and created a spell circle. «Uhm, let's see... I think 5 other monsters were Xyz Summoned until now...» mumbled Durbe. As if on cue, five seals flashed on the circle, and _Future_ developed a cyan aura.

Josho Oji Future  
ATK 2200→2700  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 3

«I'm sorry, but that not enough!» sung Polari. «We'll see that.» said Yuko with a Yuma-like smirk. «Atashi wa Magic Card, _**Tenshi no Ikari**_ (**_Angel's Fury_**) hatsudō!» Yellow energy erupted from the card. «Until the end of the turn, 1 Angel-Type Xyz Monster I control gains 500 ATK and, if it inflicts damage battling a monster, it can attack another time in a row!«Polari widened her eyes. «What?! I must have that card!» she whined as _Future_'s aura increased.

Josho Oji Future  
ATK 2700→3200  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 3

Polari then looked serious at her opponent. «But don't think I'll let you do that! _Ragna Infinity _no kōka hatsudō!» The female monster sliced one of its Chaos Overlay Units with the scythe. «When the ATK of an opponent's monster changes, I can use a Chaos Overlay Unit to inflict damage to the opponent equal to that variation!» She then touched one of the gems on the Pad. «However, Trap hatsudō! **_Distortion Wave_**!» The purple card flipped face-up, shooting a blue beam to _Ragna_'s scythe. «If I control a WATER-Attribute monster, all the effect damage the opponent takes this turn is doubled!» Yuko tched as the displays appeared.

Player Polari  
LP 2400

Player Yuko  
LP 1800

«Go, _Ragna Infinity_! Guidance to Purgatory!» _Ragna_'s scythe glowed pink, the monster twirled it and fired a blast towards Yuko. «_Future_ no kōka hatsudō! When a monster effect resolves, I can use an Overlay Unit to negate that and every other effect of that monster!» Polari's eyes widened. «What!?»

**. . .**

«And so, when we saw how much you and Yuma looked happy having a family, me and Durbe decided... hey, looks like Yuko and Polari are having fun...» Kotori shook her index finger. «Hey, don't try to change the subject!» she said teasingly. Merag grumbled something. «Okay! So, we thought a lot, and we decided that a child would... bring some joy to our bored lives as Emperors...» Merag coughed a little. «However, Varians are humans that died and reincarnated, so we don't have... reproductive organs... and we had to use... the human method...» Kotori giggled a little as her Varian friend blushed slightly. «However, he felt uneasy at the thought of... doing that... without us being married, despite wedding not existing in the Varian World. Maybe it was because we was a noble knight in his past life. So I proposed him about asking Nash's permission. It would count as marriage in the present Earth's standards, so he agreed.» The skin of her face moved so to suggest she wanted to smile a bit.

«We had to bug him for over a week, but then he finally accepted. But... he wanted to... stay near us to make sure he didn't hurt me...» Kotori barely choked a laugh. «And how it was?» she asked with a mischievous smile once she calmed down. «Uh... _just why on Varian World she's my best friend_...» grumbled Merag as she glanced down. «Well... it was... good...» Her cheeks were bright purple. «I mean, he was sweet and very gentle... but after a bit he managed to relax... in the end, it... wasn't bad... but it was clear it wasn't his thing...» Kotori smiled, but she understood that Merag was very uneasy.

«Okay. So, what's happened after?» Merag sighed in relief at the topic change. «Uhm... well, for the few next months I tried Variarphosing back into my human form once a while, but I didn't notice any changes in my body, such as belly bump. I tried asking Durbe, but he said he had no idea what was happening. One day, however, we found a Variarite crystal in our room, and it had something inside. Neither of us remembered it in our room before. It was similar to the crystal we use to heal, but smaller. Then, after exactly 9 months after that, the crystal dissolved, and inside there was Polari.» Kotori cocked her head. «Just like in the fib of the children under cabbages?» Merag giggled. «Yeah. The first day she looked like a human newborn, but, well, with Varian anatomy. But then she started growing very quickly, and after 1 month she was just like a 1-year-old human baby.»

«And why you named her Polari?» asked the human woman. Merag looked at her. «Can you give me your D-Pad?» Kotori looked slightly confused, but she did what her friend said. Merag did a little research, then tapped on the screen, projecting a star chart of the Big Dipper. «You see, we are named after the 7 stars on the Big Dipper.» She pointed to Duhbe «Durbe...», then to Alioth «...Alito...», next to Mizar «...Mizael...», Merak «...Girag...», Phecda «...Vector...», Benetnash «...Nash...», and finally to Megrez «...and me, Merag.» Kotori blinked a few times. «I see...» Merag looked at her. «So, since she's our young little princess, we decided to name her like the brighter star of the Little Dipper.» She dragged the star chart until it centered on one of the most known stars of the sky. «Polaris!» exclaimed Kotori. «Right!»

**. . .**

Yuma winked at Vector as they raised their arms in the air together. «Ideyo, _Chaos Numbers Sanjūkyū_!» A misty-red 39 flashed in the darkness. A strange sealed form emerged, formed by a three-pointed main object, with two spikes emerging from the lower sides of the lateral points, and two blades attached to the lower one. The top on the thing emitted a pinkish-red light. «Konton o suberu akaki haō (Crimson conqueror who unifies chaos)...» A five-clawed arm quickly grew out of the side, like a bough. «...yūkyū no imashime tokihanachi (release the eternal seal)...» A leg soon followed. «...kakuen to narite (and in one flash)...» A silhouette stood up, with two blue lights on the chest and eyes flashing green. «...yami o uchiharae (blow away the darkness)!» Spiked wings extended from the back, emitting purple energy. «Kōrinseyo, _Kibō'ō_...» The orange 39 on its left shoulder glowed as the armor clanked and the monster assumed its pose, its swords glimmering. «..._Hope Ray V_!» A lone yellow Overlay Unit exploded and reformed as a Chaos Overlay Unit.

CNo.39 Kibo'o Hope Ray V  
ATK 2600  
RANK ✪✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1

Girag panicked a bit at the sight. «_Hope Ray V_!?» Alito looked worried at his buddy. «We're doomed, aren't we?» Vector mimicked a trollface. «Precisely!» Girag flinched slightly, then thrust his arm forward. «Trap hatsudō! _Xyz Reborn_!» A face-down card flipped face-up. «This card Special Summons an Xyz Monster from my Graveyard, then becomes one of its Overlay Units!» A purple portal opened, from which emerged a huge right hand made of rock. «Yomigaere, _Numbers Hyakuroku_ (_106_)! _Kyoganshō_ (Huge Rock Palm) - _Giant Hand_!» Then, the violet card turned into a white Overlay Unit, and started orbiting around 106, becoming orange.

No.106 Kyogansho Giant Hand  
ATK 2000  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 0→1

Yuma smirked. «_Hope Ray V _no kōka hatsudō!» The red and black armored monster unleashed its two swords and slashed the Chaos Overlay Unit, making it explode with a pink flash. «Once per turn, I can use 1 Chaos Overlay Unit to destroy a face-up monster on the field, and inflict its ATK as damage to my opponent's Life Points!» Girag grunted. Alito's eyes shrunk. «Wait Girag, don't...!» «_Giant Hand _no kōka hatsudō!» The lone orange Unit slammed against the viewfinder eye on the center on the palm. «Using an Overlay Unit, the effects of 1 monster on your field are negated!» Yuma eyed Vector, who smirked. «_Umbral _no kōka hatsudō!» The fiendish spellcaster crashed its Chaos Overlay Unit with its staff. «When the effect of an opponent's monster is activated, I can use a Chaos Overlay Unit to negate it!»

CNo.106 Kibo'o Hope Ray V  
ATK 2600  
RANK ✪✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1→0

No.106 Kyogansho Giant Hand  
ATK 2000  
RANK ✪✪✪✪  
ORU 1→0

CNo.104 Masquerade Magician - Umbral  
ATK 3000  
RANK ✪✪✪✪✪  
ORU 2→1

_Umbral_ fired purple energy waves at _Giant Hand_, which turned gray-scale. «And that's not all!» sung Vector. «Now, Girag, you're forced to discard a random card!» The bulky Varian growled as a _Fire Hand_ in its hand glowed, and he plugged it into the Graveyard slot. «And as icing on the cake, your Life Points now are halved!» Both Alito's and Girag's eyes widened. «What?!» A dark wave invested the both of them, pushing them backward.

Player Alito  
LP 3200→1600

Player Girag  
LP 3000→1500

Yuma grinned. «And now, _Hope Ray V_'s effect can resolve!» The warrior clasped together the swords, creating a double-bladed weapon. «V Blade Shoot!» It the swirled it into the air, and launched it against _Caestus_. The bladed impacted the Over-Hundred Chaos Number's armor, creating a grinding sound as it pierced from side to side. After some groans of pain, _Caestus_ exploded, sending Alito and Girag backwards.

Player Alito  
LP 1600→0

Player Girag  
LP 1500→0

Player Yuma  
LP 1200  
**WIN**

Player Vector  
LP 900  
**WIN**

**. . .**

Player Polari  
LP 2400→2000

Polari groaned as _Ragna Infinity_ was destroyed and she took the battle damage. «Impressive.» remarked Durbe as Yuko giggled with a determined expression. «One can easy tell she is Yuma's daughter.» he observed. Polari glared at him. «DADDY! Can't you try to cheer for me as any daddy would, instead of silently observing me being defeated?!» Durbe sweatdropped. Sometimes she acted just like... her mother. «Ike, _Future_! Mōichido no kōgeki (Attack again)! Future Magic Blade!» Another spell circle appeared in front of the warrior, then Future thrust the sword trough it. The blade started glowing cyan, and when it was pointed upward, it turned into a giant energy sword. The monster twirled it a few times, before jumping towards _Noble Daemon_. The blue-armored fiend, however, blocked the strike with its spear, putting them in a stall position.

«Oh, there's another thing!» jeered Yuko with the Tsukumo smirk, «If the monster affected by **_Angel's Fury _**don't destroys by battle a monster it battles, it is then destroyed by that card's effect!» Polari flinched. «It can't be true!» The hilt of the spear started cracking slightly in the point of contact with the energy blade. The spear then broke, startling its holder. _Future_ tried to slice _Noble Daemon_, but the latter impaled its Chaos Overlay Unit with the bladed half-spear, causing it to explode. «_Noble Daemon_ no kōka hatsudō! If it would be destroyed, I can use all of its Chaos Overlay Units instead! And when I do that, its ATK becomes a damage to your Life Points!» Yuko's smirk didn't faltered. «_Future_ no kōka hatsudō!»

«It can be activated more than once per turn?!» asked Polari shocked. The energy sword turned white and even longer, before slicing again the halfs of the spear, and then _Noble Daemon_ too, which exploded after groaning in pain.

Player Polari  
LP 2000→1700

«Direct... ATTACK!» cried Yuko. Future's blade returned normal, before it charge forward and slashed Polari. The young Varian was pushed backward from the attack, but Durbe catched her. The two smiled before hugging each other. «Thank you, daddy.»

Player Polari  
LP 1700→0

Player Yuko  
LP 1800  
**WIN**

«Yes, I won!» cheered Yuko hopping once. She then run to Durbe and Polari. «Thank you, it was a fun Duel!» said both girls at the same time, before realizing it and giggling. Durbe watched them proudly, mainly Polari. She just lost, but she also just made a new friend. «Merag was right. Being parents sometimes is a lovely experience.»

**. . .**

«You know, sometimes I wonder...» sighed Merag. «...how it would feel like having an intimate life like yours and Yuma's.» Kotori looked at her with her wide hazel eyes. «But if I think about it, I remember that love is not only the bed thing. It's also the everyday's little acts of kindness for each other. Or something cheesy like that.» Kotori smiled shyly and looked down. It wasn't exactly how her and Yuma thought about the question. Merag placed her hand on the woman's shoulder. «Hey! Just because this is the point of view of a chaste-type couple like us, you don't have to be in embarrass because you and Yuma are the wild-type!» she assured. Kotori looked up and smiled. «Okay, if you say so.»

Just in that instance, Yuma and Yuko won their respective Duels. Kotori clapped at them. «Congratulation you two!» Vector and Yuma high-fived, while Alito shook his head to Girag. «Girag, if you hadn't used _Giant Hand_'s effect, we could have survived!» he lamented. Girag thought a bit, then jawdropped. «Oh, you're right!» he admitted. «But it was fun, right?» asked Yuma. Alito, Girag, and Vector nodded.

Then, two hands grabbed his shoulders, and when he turned, he was face-to-face with Kotori. «Good work.» She whispered. «Wanna have a prize?» She pressed her face on his, kissing him deeply. Yuma closed his eyes, and both wrapped their arms around each other. Merag giggled and Alito whistled, earning stares from Vector and Girag. The young adults continued, as Durbe approached the group with the children. «Eh... again?» he asked cocking his head. Yuko smiled. «They always smooch like this.»

After some seconds, Vector's face deformed eerily. «Hey Kotori-chan...» he said with his Rei voice, «...since I'm a winner as well, can I have a kiss too?» Yuma's and Kotori's eyes shot opened as their bodies frozen. Parting their lips, they wordlessly stared at him. This caused Vector an attack of hysterical laughing. «Hahahhahahah! Y-your faces... ahahahahahah! Are absolutely priceless! AahahahahahaAAHHHIIII!» His mad laugh turned into a scream as Yuko violently kicked his leg. «Ahuahuahu! This girl has strong legs!» he whined as he hopped up and down while rubbing the hit spot.

Yuko put an innocent face as everyone stared at her. Yuma and Kotori sighed, Durbe sweatdropped, and Merag, Girag and Alito chuckled. Yuma then looked around. «Hey, where are Mizael and Shark?» asked Yuma. «Mizael is on Earth to visit Kaito, probably to challenge him again.» said Durbe. «Maybe he also wanted to stay away from Yuma as much as possible.» added Vector, still massaging his leg. Yuko threw him a glare, which caused him to squeak in fear and hide behind Girag. «And Nash is probably sneaking out again with his little crush.» giggled Merag.

«Shark is what?!» asked shocked Yuma and Kotori at the same time. «Oh right, I didn't tell you. Sometime ago he met a Varian female during a trip in the city. She has water-blue mid-long hair, eyes of the same color, and a blue skin. I think her name is... Eria?» The other Varians nodded. «Anyway, Nash practically fell in a sickly sweet love, and ever since then he goes to visit her every time he can.» she told with a giggle. «She's a lot clingy, but at least she made him become more gentle and kind.»

Yuma burst out laughing. «Ahahah! I can't believe it! Shark... all kisses and cuddles! Ahahahah! Even him fell for that in the end!» Kotori sighed. «Yuma...» The man suddenly stopped, then acted nonchalantly. «*cough* I mean, how curious.» Just in that moment, Nash entered in the throne room whistling, acting as if nothing had. He sweatdropped when everyone looked at him. «Hey. I was... walking around. Who won?» he asked. Kotori hugged Yuma and Yuko. «Who else?» Nash coughed. «Indeed there was no need to ask...» he muttered.

Vector trollfaced once again, and put a hand on his shoulder. «Hey Nash-kun, why your hair is messy and your cape is crumpled?» he candidly asked. After some seconds, Nash's cheeks turned purple, and he umphed. «No. Reason.» he said hermetically. «Are you sure? I would bet it was blue-colored reason.» mocked Merag. Nash glared at her as everyone laughed.

* * *

**Featured Cards**

Cards with name in italics are fan-made. The listed effects are the anime one, when different from the official one. For cards whose last reprint is before Generation Force and the Starter Deck 2011, PSCT is still applied.

Yuma Tsukumo

Number C39: Utopia Ray V (LIGHT) {OCG: Chaos Numbers 39: Aspiration Emperor - Hope Ray V}  
Rank 5 ✪✪✪✪✪  
[ Warrior / Xyz / Effect ]  
3 Level 5 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up with "Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Force", it gains this effect.  
● Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; destroy 1 monster on the field, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.  
ATK/2600 DEF/2000

Alito

Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus (FIRE) {OCG: Numbers 105: Burning Knuckler - Meteor Cestus}  
Rank 4 ✪✪✪✪  
[ Warrior / Xyz / Effect ]  
3 Level 4 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. When this card attacks an opponent's monster with higher ATK than this card: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; this attack cannot be negated, also this card cannot be destroyed by this battle, and your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from this battle instead.  
ATK/2500 DEF/1600

Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus (FIRE) {OCG: Chaos Numbers 105: Burning Knuckler - Comet Caestus}  
Rank 5 ✪✪✪✪✪  
[ Warrior / Xyz / Effect ]  
4 Level 5 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK on the field. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus", it gains this effect.  
● Once per turn: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK on the field.  
ATK/2800 DEF/2000

Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One (SPELL)  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
Target 1 "Number 10X" monster in your Graveyard, on your side of the field, or in your Extra Deck (X is any number from 1 to 7); if that target is in your Graveyard or Extra Deck, Special Summon it, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Its effects are negated. Then, regardless, you can Xyz Summon from your Extra Deck, 1 "C" Xyz Monster that is 1 Rank higher than that monster you control, by using it as the Xyz Material. (Xyz Materials attached to it also become Xyz Materials on the Summoned monster.)

Girag

Fire Hand (FIRE)  
Level 4 ✩✩✩✩  
[ Pyro / Effect ]  
When this card is destroyed by battle: Target 1 monster your opponent controls; destroy that target.  
ATK/1600 DEF/1000

Number 106: Giant Hand (EARTH) {OCG: Numbers 106: Huge Rock Palm - Giant Hand}  
Rank 4 ✪✪✪✪  
[ Rock / Xyz / Effect ]  
2 Level 4 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. During either player's turn, when a monster effect is activated on your opponent's side of the field: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card, then target 1 Effect Monster your opponent controls; while this card is face-up on the field, that target's effects are negated. When that target declares an attack: Destroy it, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK on the field.  
ATK/2000 DEF/2000

Number C106: Giant Red Hand (EARTH) {OCG: Chaos Numbers 106: Lava Palm - Giant Hand Red}  
Rank 5 ✪✪✪✪✪  
[ Rock / Xyz / Effect ]  
3 Level 5 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. While this card is in face-up Attack Position, you take no effect damage. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 106: Giant Hand", it gains this effect.  
● You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the effects of all other face-up cards currently on the field.  
ATK/2600 DEF/2000

Xyz Reborn (TRAP)  
[ Normal Trap Card ]  
Target 1 Xyz Monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it and attach this card to it as an Xyz Material.

Vector

Number C104: Umbral Horror Masquerade (DARK) {OCG: Chaos Numbers 104: Masquerade Magician - Umbral}  
Rank 5 ✪✪✪✪✪  
[ Spellcaster / Xyz / Effect ]  
4 Level 5 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. When this card is Special Summoned: You can target 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls; destroy that target. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 104: Masquerade", it gains this effect.  
● During either player's turn, when an opponent's monster effect is activated: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, then send 1 random card from your opponent's hand to the Graveyard, and if you do, halve your opponent's Life Points.  
ATK/3000 DEF/1500

Yuko Tsukumo

_Arcadia_ (LIGHT) {OCG: Ascending Prince - Future} ***Created by Vile-EXE as Number 100***  
Rank 4 ✪✪✪✪  
[ Fairy / Xyz / Effect ]  
2 Level 4 monsters  
This card gains ATK equal to the number of times a monster, except this card, was Xyz Summoned this Duel x 100. When a monster effect resolves: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate that effect, also negate that monster's effects, until the End Phase.  
ATK/2200 DEF/2400

_Fairy's Fury_ (SPELL) {OCG: Angel's Fury}  
[ Normal Spell Card ]  
Target 1 Fairy-Type Xyz Monster you control; it gains 500 ATK, and if it battles an opponent's monster and inflicts battle damage, it can make another attack in a row, also destroy any monster it battles at the end of the Damage Step. Banish that target at the end of the Battle Phase or if it attacks directly.

Polari

Number C102: Archfiend Seraph (LIGHT) {OCG: Chaos Numbers 102: Unholy Lightning - Noble Daemon}  
Rank 5 ✪✪✪✪✪  
[ Fairy / Xyz / Effect ]  
4 Level 5 LIGHT monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry", it gains these effects.  
● You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the effects of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls, also its ATK becomes 0.  
● If this face-up card on the field would be destroyed, you can detach all of its Xyz Materials instead. If you do: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to this card's ATK.  
ATK/2900 DEF/2400

Number C103: Ragnafinity (WATER) {OCG: Chaos Numbers 103: Funerary Zero Maiden - Ragna Infinity}  
Rank 5 ✪✪✪✪✪  
[ Fairy / Xyz / Effect ]  
3 Level 5 monsters  
Cannot be destroyed by battle except with "Number" monsters. When the ATK of exactly 1 monster your opponent controls is changed: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; inflict damage to your opponent equal to the difference between its previous ATK and current ATK. If this card is Xyz Summoned by Ranking Up "Number 103: Ragnazero", it gains this effect.  
● When this card is destroyed by a card effect: You can Special Summon 1 "Number 103: Ragnazero" from your Graveyard.  
ATK/2800 DEF/2400

_ Distortion Wave _(TRAP)  
[ Normal Trap Card ]  
If you control a WATER monster: Until the End Phase, any effect damage your opponent takes is doubled.

* * *

**Me: *from Yuma's D-Gazer* I hope you enjoyed the story! As you know, Yuko Tsukumo is a trademark of Vile-EXE, while Polari, whose original name is Merag Jr., is quite obviously a Durbe the Barian's creation!**

***Merag, Durbe and Polari hug each other***

**Merag: Thank you DtB-chan for this wonderful gift!**

***Yuma and Kotori try (struggling) to lift Yuko together from the ground like the Varian family is doing***

**Kotori: Wow Yuko, you're turning rather heavy! *Yuko grins and giggles at her teen parents***

**Nash: *snatches the D-Gazer* Where are you, you bastard?! Let me put my hand on your face!**

**Me: *with a Vector-like smirk* Sorry Nasch-kun, I really couldn't resist the last part!**

**Mizael: *relieved face* Thankfully I managed to escape just in time.**

**Nash: LLLEEEE...!**

**Me: *roars from the D-Gazer* DON'T SAY MY NAME! **


End file.
